


极夜之城

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Sex Change
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 注意：枪性转科幻和吸血鬼设定有一点致敬的地方





	极夜之城

　　迪尔姆德从浅眠中醒来，发现四周灯光昏暗，自己正躺在座位伸展开的床上，蜷缩在柔软的毯子下面。她的移动终端滚落在手边，在睡着之前，她还在翻看着与这次的目的地有关的资料。随着她的活动，单人座舱里的灯光由暗转亮，舷窗也逐渐变得透明，窗外的天光照射进来。  
　　接驳飞船已经降低到普通飞机巡航的高度，迪尔姆德向窗外望去，云层稀薄，这是她第一次看清楚这个陌生的星球。泛白的天空下，遥远的地面上分布着颜色鲜艳的色块，白色、黄色、粉色、红色和紫色，像一块块地毯铺展在土色的大地之上。  
　　“我们现在正在经过农业大区之一弗罗拉上空，”控制座舱的AI好像知道她心中的疑问似的，突然滔滔不绝起来，“这里种植观赏性植物，主要作物是蔷薇属花卉，您看到的是玫瑰花田。”它开始在座舱前方的屏幕上播放起花朵和花田的图片和视频，“除了观赏，这种花还可以制造精油，可以食用，也有一定的药用价值。”  
　　迪尔姆德能理解它为何主动介绍起这种植物，在她之前，应该有许多第一次来到厄俄斯的人向它询问那些色块是什么。在诸多殖民星中，只有这里才能如此大面积地种植植物，因此每一朵花都价值不菲，它们是厄俄斯的主要出口商品，只有富有的人才能享受到它们真实的芬芳。而在如今的地球上，只有一些沙漠植物还能勉强在保护区中存活，迪尔姆德从出生起就从没见过一株真正的花。  
　　“在从前，玫瑰象征爱与美，勇敢与高贵，”AI说，一朵红色玫瑰的立体影像投射到迪尔姆德面前，层叠的花瓣绽放开来，“送给您，美丽的小姐。”  
　　“谢谢，”它那老电影台词般的表达方法把迪尔姆德逗笑了，伸手握住那朵花的花茎。它的茎杆上还有尖刺，当然，那些虚拟的刺不会伤害她的手指。影像被迪尔姆德的私人移动终端接收，转而从它的屏幕上投射出来。“它很漂亮。”  
　　这些原本生长在蓝色星球上的花朵，在那颗星球枯竭之后被带往宇宙深处，在远离它们家园的新的殖民星上茂盛地开放着。人类同样散落在宇宙的各个角落，地球则已经是一颗被遗忘在尘土中的星星。仍然留在地球上的人们，除了没有足够的钱移民外星的人，就是像迪尔姆德这样选择留下来守护旧世界的人。  
　　“能令您的旅途更加愉快是我的荣幸，”AI回答，“我们将在一小时以后抵达目的地阿斯特拉，请记得确认屏幕上的出关流程。如果您有任何疑问，我在这里随时待命。”

　　在将要抵达终点时，窗外的白天突兀地变为夜晚。阿斯特拉城地处极地，因为这颗星球的地轴倾斜角度和自转周期的关系，这座城市所在的地域处于永远的极夜；与它相对的星球另一端则是极昼。因此，人们称这座城市为永夜之城，它是厄俄斯最繁华的、也是唯一的大都市。  
　　在一颗体积只比地球稍小、大气成为与地球相似，同样拥有海洋，土壤可以种植作物的殖民星上，一座终年不见阳光的城市却是它的中心，看似不合常理，但有其原因。  
　　迪尔姆德的职业是吸血鬼猎人。在地球上一些遥远的传说中，有吸血鬼、狼人、人鱼和其他神秘生物的存在；人们为它们编织故事，用书本、电影和各种艺术形式来演绎它们。大部分人并不相信它们的存在，它们一直是光明之外的阴影，是日常生活反面的超脱常理与法则之外；它们隐藏在世界的表象之下，直到整个世界翻天覆地那天到来为止。  
　　环境恶化、物种灭绝、自然资源枯竭，人类挣扎着跨入星际殖民时代的同时，一直生活在黑暗中的生物不得不联合起来向世界披露自己的存在，以求继续生存下去。讽刺的是，一些吸血鬼因为其漫长生命的优势累积了可观的财富，他们所拥有的势力足以让人类妥协，不得不选择与他们共生下去。迪尔姆德所属的吸血鬼猎人协会千百年来都在猎杀吸血鬼和狼人，现在却只能与它们停战，并达成协议，为保证人类的延续而合作。毕竟如果没有人类，它们也无法生存下去。  
　　后来，一批探险者发现了这颗与地球环境相似的星球，也发现了它两极罕见的极夜与极昼现象；这对无法在阳光下生活的吸血鬼来说是梦寐以求的天堂。他们投资兴建了殖民地，在这颗星球上发展农业，为无数人类提供了工作和居所。他们在以黎明女神命名的星球上建起了这座永远与阳光无缘的都市，在这里，吸血鬼与人类共存着，维持着微妙的平衡。  
　　接驳飞船在阿斯特拉的航空站着陆，贵宾通道直达海关。一个申报台前显示着迪尔姆德的名字，一位男性工作人员等在那里；迪尔姆德走了过去，一旁的传送窗口打开，她的行李滑了出来。  
　　那个工作人员看看屏幕，又打量着她；迪尔姆德知道自己的衣着打扮在他看来可能有些奇怪：她穿着皮质束腰，维多利亚式的复古长裙，裙摆可以用皮带束起，这样的衣服不仅方便活动，而且便于隐藏武器。  
　　“您申报的一些物品，呃，武器，是经过特殊担保的，但我仍然要检查一下箱子里有没有活体动物或植物。这是法律严格禁止入境的，请您理解。”  
　　“好的。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　他打开迪尔姆德的箱子，一叠衣服上方是两支装在皮套中的银色带雕花手枪；替换的弹夹插在皮带里，摆在一边。  
　　男人惊叹一声，仔细地看着它们；迪尔姆德注意到他的两只眼睛都是蔡司的产品。它们非常逼真，只能从瞳孔大小变化时微妙的机械感分辨。  
　　身体改造在殖民地相当普遍，人类的寿命也得以延长。血猎协会中也有人进行改造来获得更强的战斗力，但迪尔姆德怎样也无法理解将健康身体的一部分替换成机械的想法。  
　　“是古董吗？”男人问，兴趣十足地招了招手，机器开始扫描箱子。“现在已经没有人用这种枪了。”  
　　“可以这么说。”迪尔姆德回答，看着屏幕上显示出“检查完毕”的字样，男人把箱子关好，交给搬运机器人。  
　　“祝您在阿斯特拉玩得愉快。”他说。

　　 通道外面，一辆无人驾驶的轿车等在那里，旁边投影出迪尔姆德的名字。在机器人把她的行李装进后备箱的时候，迪尔姆德深呼吸了一下这里的空气；在地球的圆顶下，经过过滤的空气总是带着隐约的机械味儿，而这颗尚未被污染的星球上的空气闻起来干净冷冽。这座城市虽然处于极地，但气温并不像地球的两极那样低。  
　　现在的时间应是下午，深蓝色的天边只有一点微光，如同暮色刚刚降临；车窗外则是一片光的海洋，沿街大大小小的店铺门前和窗下都挂着形状各异的荧光色招牌，只要有人走过就会触发立体投影的广告，行人则毫不在意地穿过它们。林立的高楼成为立体影像投射的屏幕，伴侣机器人在上面变换着外貌和衣着，仿生宠物则摇着尾巴表演坐下、握手。在这一切之上，一座巨大建筑形状奇异的阴影矗立着，探照灯的光柱刺进它周围的黑暗。  
　　迪尔姆德下榻的酒店从外观来看就像地球上古老的法国文艺复兴时期建筑。周遭环境相当安静，旁边似乎是一座公园，没有炫目的灯光和投影广告。这里是阿斯特拉最好的酒店，装潢豪华，设施完备，与随处可见的无人自助酒店相比，还多了一点人情味，“地球上的怀旧味道”大概是它的卖点之一。  
　　车子刚刚停在酒店门前，一个服务员就殷勤地为迪尔姆德打开车门，另一个人从后备箱取出行李。迪尔姆德被安排在一间套房，对于出差来说未免太奢侈了些，据迪尔姆德所知，不管是来回的船票还是酒店都是委托人安排的。  
　　整理好行李之后，迪尔姆德走进浴室，站在镜子前。她一边想着是要先洗澡还是先联系协会会长——她的养父，一边漫不经心地拨弄着黑色的长卷发；镜子边忽然亮起一条讯息，她的移动终端提醒道：“您有一个约会，吉尔伽美什先生邀请您立刻前往冰点夜总会与他见面。”  
　　迪尔姆德看着镜子里的自己，叹了口气。  
　　“夜总会，好吧。”  
　　  
　　那辆无人驾驶的车子将迪尔姆德载到名为“冰点”的夜总会。它并不处于闹市区中，而是在有些偏僻的街角；但仍然有许多人在门前排起长队，附近的巷口和小店前也零星有人聚集。这座长方体的黑色建筑像烤漆一般光亮，蓝色的店名投射在墙壁上。两个体型魁梧的男人见到车子开来，立刻走上前打开车门，看得出这举动并非出于绅士风度，而是奉命行事。迪尔姆德跨下车时，一个人注意到了她绑在大腿上的手枪，立刻按住耳机确认着什么；他显然得到了许可，对迪尔姆德招了招手，带领她走进大门。  
　　夜总会里面光线幽暗，音乐的声浪首先淹没了她，震耳欲聋，舞池中闪烁的灯光交替变幻着冰冷的浅蓝色和电光蓝，投射在形形色色的顾客身上。迪尔姆德跟在保镖身后，坐在吧台边和桌边的人们转过头来看着她，当她穿过舞池中扭动的人群时，甚至有人想伸手拉她，但被保镖挡了回去。迪尔姆德只消一眼就看出在这里的大多数都是吸血鬼，在他们眼里，她无异于一道美餐——虽然在血猎协会与吸血鬼的和平协议中不允许吸血鬼伤害人类，他们依靠血液替代品和血液制品生存，但在暗处，杀人和非法的人血买卖依然存在。  
　　她跟着保镖走上楼梯，来到二楼一个包厢门前。迪尔姆德不禁有些紧张，她曾经见过这位吉尔伽美什一次，虽然是在视讯通话里，但她认为他们都没有给彼此留下好印象。  
　　吉尔伽美什也许是现今仍然存在的最古老的吸血鬼，这代表他力量强大，而且极有权势；他在暗中统治着这座城市，甚至这颗殖民星球也在他的掌控之下。在永夜之城建成时，最初到达这里的几个吸血鬼曾向地球上的吸血鬼发出讯息，邀请他们迁移到这个新世界来，但是仍然有许多吸血鬼选择留在原地。很多旧世界的生物无法适应新的时代，远在星际移民时代到来之前就已经有许多吸血鬼长眠地下。有一部分吸血鬼在现代苏醒后，仍然肆无忌惮地猎杀人类。有一次，迪尔姆德接到一座老建筑的地下室埋着两个吸血鬼的报告，没有通知安格斯就把他们处理掉了；当吉尔伽美什收到眼线的消息前来质问时，她的养父试图含糊地蒙混过去，但迪尔姆德还是站了出来。  
　　她不能理解血猎协会当初为什么要与吸血鬼达成和平协议。也许在那个混乱的时代，人类必须为了延续下去而做出妥协，但如今，那些还算理智的吸血鬼找到了更好的住处，已经把曾经的家园抛在身后；留在地球上的吸血鬼则仍然危害着人类的安全。迪尔姆德认为吸血鬼的存在即是有害，她曾经与养父争论这一点——安格斯当时只是说：“你太年轻了，迪尔姆德。”  
　　在那次视讯通话中，她毫无畏惧地站在大屏幕前，甚至已经准备好要辩论一番，但吉尔伽美什并没有给她机会发表自己的看法。  
　　他只是将视线移到迪尔姆德身上片刻，又转向安格斯：“有些同类想要留在旧世界，我无权干涉他们，违背协议而被你们杀死，我也不会过问。但是，‘给休眠醒来的吸血鬼机会了解现况’，让他们选择是否要接受我的管理，也是协议的一部分。我希望今后不会再发生相同的事情。”  
　　他并没有发怒，但也相当不悦；迪尔姆德又生气、又沮丧。因为她的自作主张，导致父亲被一个吸血鬼训斥，让她非常自责；同时她也在心里责怪父亲为什么不更强硬一些。  
　　而今天她来到这里，是因为吉尔伽美什发来消息说有人违反协议，要求血猎协会派来最好的猎人——安格斯考虑再三，还是选了迪尔姆德。  
　　“他要是故意为难你，你就立刻回来，”安格斯叮嘱她，“但他很少向我们求助，所以事情应该不简单。”  
　　迪尔姆德很难认同那样一条讯息是“求助”，不过，不管她个人对吉尔伽美什有什么看法，她都会尽力完成任务。  
　　“她来了。”保安提高声音说道，面前的门无声滑开。  
　　这个包厢的装潢也以蓝色为主，一排黑色的软皮沙发正对着门，沙发前的矮桌就像一块透明的冰。名为吉尔伽美什的吸血鬼就坐在沙发上，两只胳膊搭在靠背上面，眼睛看着面前的投影屏幕，上面似乎是一幅地图。上一次在视讯通话中，迪尔姆德没有过多注意他的容貌，她只知道吸血鬼在创造下一代时会挑选相貌出众的人，毕竟美丽的蝴蝶才有被封入玻璃永久珍藏的价值。而眼前的吸血鬼只用“相貌出众”来形容未免太乏力了些——楼下舞池中变幻的灯光透过他身后的玻璃幕墙投射进来，在冷色调的光线下，他的肤色惨白又毫无生气，但他的眼睛是红色的，发色则是金色，像鲜血滴落在稀缺的贵重金属上。他穿着一身黑色西装，酒红色衬衫，英俊又得体，但看着他，可以如此强烈地感觉到——眼前的是披着人类外表的异物，既让人本能地感到危险，又不禁被那种神秘感所吸引。  
　　吉尔伽美什随意地一挥手，投影屏幕滑向一边消失了，保镖也退了出去，迪尔姆德身后的门滑动关闭，立刻隔绝了嘈杂的音乐声，突如其来的安静像迅速上涨的水淹没房间。一道深蓝色的帘幕缓缓合拢，遮住玻璃幕墙，现在，包厢里只剩他们两个独处。  
　　“迪尔姆德·奥迪那，你是安格斯的女儿。”吉尔伽美什说，站起身来，走到迪尔姆德面前，迪尔姆德直视着他。  
　　“是的。”她回答，以为他会质疑自己的能力，甚至准备好了反击，但他说道：“完全没有改造过的脸和身体，在这个时代还真是稀有。”  
　　迪尔姆德一时不明白他说这句话的用意，便问道：“你怎么知道？”  
　　“我会看，”他说，绕着她踱了一圈，迪尔姆德站在原地没动，看着他又重新回到自己面前，“听，”他伸手拾起她肩上的一缕黑发，低头用鼻尖轻触上它，“和闻。”  
　　他抬起眼睛，红色的虹膜中央，瞳孔是一条尖利的细缝，就像猫科动物在强光下收缩的瞳孔般。那双眼睛注视着她，像人们在欣赏美妙的艺术品，而非迪尔姆德经常在男人眼中看到的神情——这让她觉得脸颊发烫，后退一步与他拉开距离，那绺发丝从他的手中滑脱出去。  
　　看到她这样的反应，吉尔伽美什轻轻一笑。她当然不必再改造什么，他想，不管是她琥珀色的眼睛、右眼角下的泪痣、小巧柔软的嘴唇，还是她的身体，或是这副自信的姿态，都是这么美丽；神在创造她时一定是满怀热情与叹息，亲手雕琢出祂最后一件作品。她令他想起传说中特里托湖畔的少女，她的雕像身披长袍，手执盾与矛，望着远方；而与脆弱的艺术品相比，她更像一件精美的武器，不管装饰的雕花多么细腻动人，也依然藏着危险的锋芒。  
　　“既然安格斯派了你来，我就相信你是最好的猎人，”他说，“不过，希望你记住，这次的目标可不是吸血鬼。”  
　　“你为什么能这么确定？”  
　　“我当然会解释清楚，在那之前——”  
　　迪尔姆德看着吉尔伽美什走近一步，向自己伸出手来。那只手轻抚触她的脖子，拇指抬起她的下巴，让左侧脖子上雪白的皮肤暴露出来，她看着吸血鬼低下头，那张脸越来越近，但她却动弹不得。她似乎陷进了一种恍惚感中，像麻醉药刚刚生效；她的视线落在沙发前那冰块似的茶几上，上面放着一杯饮料，里面的液体看起来像血。  
　　接着，脖子上一阵轻微的刺痛唤醒了她，完全出于本能，她反手揪住吉尔伽美什的衣领，横过手臂狠狠向他胸前撞去，合身将他扑到在他身后的沙发上，同时右手拔出手枪，顶在他的太阳穴上。  
　　“看在血猎协会和我父亲的面子上，我才没有扣动扳机，”迪尔姆德说，直视着那双红色的眼睛，声音像刮过一阵寒风。  
　　吉尔伽美什反倒从容不迫地挑起嘴角：“你明知道子弹杀不死我。”  
　　“对，”迪尔姆德说，抓紧他的衣领，握枪的手又用了几分力，“但子弹从这里穿过去，足够让你像个一岁小孩一样流着口水在棺材里躺上几天。”  
　　“倒也不能说不值得。”吉尔伽美什说，向下瞥了一眼——迪尔姆德意识到自己整个人都压在他身上，从他的角度，自己领口里面的风景可是一览无遗，她立刻起身后退几步，但没有放下手枪。  
　　吉尔伽美什坐起来，扯平被揉皱的衣领，就像刚才的事情没发生过一样：“言归正传，”他站起身，一挥手，投影屏幕滑到他与迪尔姆德之间，“过去的两个月之间，这座城市里有九个吸血鬼失踪。据我所知，人类失踪的数量也有所上升。在此期间，没有发生过重大事故，没有恶性案件，如果吸血鬼之间发生争斗，我一定会知道，所以可能是人类在背后捣鬼。我希望你们能查清真相。”  
　　屏幕上显示出失踪吸血鬼的照片和名字，接着是人类失踪数量的对比数据。  
　　“吸血鬼失踪，只要你想追查，也一定能调查清楚吧？”  
　　“我当然可以。但如果这件事的始作俑者真的是人类，”吉尔伽美什穿过投影屏幕，走到她的面前，“用我的方法来处置他们，你们也不会有任何异议吗？”  
　　“我明白了。”迪尔姆德说。“有什么有用的线索吗？”  
　　“我只能把他们失踪的地点告诉你。”吉尔伽美什说，投影屏幕上显示出一幅地图，上面分布着九个亮点，一旁标着日期和名字。  
　　迪尔姆德用自己的移动终端保存了这些资料。  
　　“你可以随时来找我，向我报告。”吉尔伽美什说，“我期待你的表现。”  
　　  
　　离开夜总会，迪尔姆德回到车上，终于远离了喧闹的音乐声。时间已是真正的夜晚，在深蓝色的夜空下，那座巨大建筑的剪影高高耸立，厄俄斯的两颗卫星淡淡的红色影子就悬挂在它的旁边。  
　　“那是什么建筑？”迪尔姆德问，举起她的移动终端。  
　　“阿斯特拉最大的建筑，地球博物馆。”她的AI回答道，“由吉尔伽美什先生出资建造，外观模仿地球上两河流域文明时期的建筑，里面收藏有地球上的历史文物、文献、艺术品，只对科学家和考古工作人员开放。”  
　　“他为什么要建这样的东西？”她喃喃自语。  
　　“无法搜索到这个问题的答案，建议您直接询问本人。”  
　　迪尔姆德对它笑了笑。“或许吧。”她说，打开地图，手指点上标着最近日期的那个亮点，车子启动，向目的地驶去。


End file.
